The Morning After
by charlotte123450
Summary: Starts from the morning after THAT Delena scene at the end of 4x07 What does Stefan say when he finds out? How does he take it? And there's one final surprise in store for Elena as fate and luck combine to make her worst nightmare come true.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story set after the huge Delena scene in 4x07. It's my first story so would welcome any helpful feedback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my story. All characters belong to the rightful owner.**

**Review review review!**

Morning after

I opened my eyes to a beautiful, muscular face looking into my eyes.

"Elena, what happened last night, did you mean it?" The beautiful asked. His eyes wrinkled in guilt, love, worry and another emotion I had yet to recognise. What did he mean, did I mean it? Of course I did!

"Damon, you know that I did, can't you tell that?" I responded, eying him up with suspicion.

"But Stefan-"

"Let me stop you RIGHT THERE. We are going to enjoy this moment between us, and we can deal with reality afterwards. I want today to be perfect. Although we will have to tell him sometime, I'd rather wait until my brother doesn't want to kill me anymore." I death-stared him and he threw his arms up in a gesture of defeat.

"Ok, ok. But we have to tell him sometime, Elena." His phone chimed and vibrated and he sighed when he read the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil..." He mumbled under his breath, so quiet, that if I was a human, I wouldn't have heard. But I wasn't, not anymore.

"Why hello, little brother," Damon spoke into the phone. I gestured to the bathroom that I was going to have a shower and he nodded, distracted.

I strolled through the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped and climbed under the steaming hot water. But then I heard something that caught my attention.

"- but she's finally in a good place about being how she is. We can sort out Jeremy another time. Go talk to Professor Shady and see what he can do. Yeah, bye." He hung up and I heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

Before I knew it, he was by my side in the shower and hugging me from behind. I asked him what the conversation was about and he was silent before asking.

"He just wanted to know where I got my hair cut." He replied, smirking. I gave him a death stare that said _'I am not messing around, tell me what went on or I'll rip out your throat.'_

He sighed and gave in. "He was asking how you were about moving out because your brother wants to kill you. So I just told him to talk to that Professor guy and see what he knows."

"Hmm."

I spent the next 10 minutes washing my hair and just cuddling Damon. It felt so good to be next to him like this. I felt closer to him than I ever have.

When I finally got out of the shower, I checked the time on my watch.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to be at school 1 hour ago! Damon, why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted to him, and he genuinely looked guilty, even if it wasn't really his fault.

"Sorry, but why don't you skip school and stay here today. Stefan won't be coming back anytime soon, and who wants to go to school anyway when you can do this-" He kissed the soft spot behind my ear.

I sooo wanted to stay here today, and be with him, but if I didn't go to school, Caroline would start to worry about me and I've only missed one class. I could always go in at lunch. Which gives me another 2 hours to stay here with Damon...

No. I need to get to school. If that meant walking into Algebra 20 minutes late by the time I got there, then fine. I will not let him seduce me into worring my friends. No way!

But he smells so _good. _

No. I will not let him seduce me. I will not let him seduce me. I will not let him seduce me.

"Stay."

Before I even knew what I was saying, I replied.

"Ok."

I felt a smile of triumph and then I completely forgot about homework and my brother and Stefan...

**I have other idea's for chapters, but if I don't get reviews, then I can't write more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is set as soon as Elena arrives at school.**

**It's longer than my other's but I had to fit in alot of information and conversations that will be significant in the future.**

I walk through the double doors, and on my way to my locker, I spot someone that makes my chest ache.

Stefan.

He smiles kindly at me, which makes me tear up, I rush to my locker and hide my face behind the locker door. There's a throat clearing noise from behind me. I close my locker door to see that it's Caroline.

Perfect. Just what I need.

"So, how was the Salvatore sleepover minus a Salvatore?" He biting tone suggests she's being judgey. So Caroline.

"It was great." _Good, Elena, keep to short sentences so you don't show how pissed off you really are._

"Which room did you pick, I know there's like, a million up at the boarding house."

_Damon's. "_Oh, you know, just an ordinary one, down the corridor from Damon's I think."

Silence. Her silence suggests she's holding something back. I don't want to know.

The rest of the day was as dull as dull can be. Who cares about the First World War, it's not like I'll need any of the useless garbage they teach. I'll always look too young to get a job. I'll have to keep moving around. Geography might be useful though. Me and Damon can travel everywhere we want and-

_Damon?! I meant Stefan. _No I didn't, and I know it. Something has definitely changed between me and Damon. We're meant to be, I know it. In my heart, I know it. It's always been Damon. He understands me, he loves me. He changed for me.

The final period bell rang and I couldn't escape quick enough. I walked outside to the parking lot and fumbled in my bag for my car keys. I dropped them on the floor, and bent over to pick them up. When I stood up, I stared into some bright green eyes.

Those green eyes, which I would have gone weak at knees a few weeks ago, stared into my brown ones.

I looked away quickly.

"What?" I said, rather sharply and when I saw the pain and anguish in his eyes, I wished I could take it back. And it was gone, so quickly, I wasn't even sure if I'd seen it.

"We need to talk. Now." Before I could protest, he grabbed my keys and got in the driver's seat, so I was forced to sit in the passenger's seat.

I guess when we got wherever he was taking me, we'd have to talk about Damon, and that was not a conversation I wanted to have right now.

He took a left into a deserted alley. He stopped the car right there and twisted in his seat to see my face.

"You're sired to Damon." He said, just as I blurted out,

"I didn't plan on sleeping with him, it just happened, I'm so sorry."

Confusion flashed across his face, and then settled on anger.

" YOU WHAT?!" He practically shouted at me. Before I could reply, he got out of the car, slammed the door and paced around the car, before opening my door and demanding an answer.

"I.." I what? I'm in love with him? I love him more than Stefan? I want to be with _him_?

"I love him Stefan. We're meant to be together. I can just feel it. I ignored it before, but I can't ignore it anymore." I said. Hurt flashed his features, and tears welled in his eyes. Seeing that brought tears to my own eyes.

"You don't love his Elena, you're sired to him" The bitterness in his voice shook me to the core. He's _never_ spoken to me like that before.

" Even if I am, which is practically impossible, he didn't tell me to love him. He didn't tell me to kiss him. He didn't tell me to sleep with him. They were my own feelings, which I came up with myself. I'm sorry Stefan, but it's true."

And without a word, he ran off, with vampiric speed.

And left me all alone. In the dark alley.

They were the last moments before the bag came over my head and plunged me into darkness.

**Check out that ending guys! Cliff hanger or what! Anyway, please take a few seconds to write a review and the more I get the more chapters I'll upload. **

**What's your take? Are you Stelena or Delena? Leave a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake, I notice something not right.

_Where am I?_

I'm not blindfolded anymore, but it's dark. It would have been impossible to see anything if I was still human, but I'm not. I could make out that I was in a small room, with the windows boarded up, so I have no idea how much time has passed.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there! HELP!" All my shouted did no good.

Just when I thought all was lost, someone opened a steel door to my left.

"Hello, Elena," A strange voice said. Unfamiliar. Definitely old.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want." I practically snarled at him.

"I hear you're very valuable, so if I have you, people would do anything, _anything, _to get you back."

Oh no. If he has me, then what will Stefan or Damon or Bonnie have to risk to get me back? I can't bear the thought of one of them getting hurt because of me.

And just like that, the door opened wider and my escape was clear.

Without hesitation, I leaped up and ran for my life. I was weak from not feeding – I had planned to go after that talk with Stefan – so I wasn't at my prime.

That was when I spotted it.

There was a dead vampire, with a stake through his heart. And standing over him, was Damon.

I ran into his arms, even though he was covered in blood.

I started crying harder than ever, and he carried me out of the maze of corridors, and through the double front doors. Once outside, I still had no idea where I was. Damon placed me in his passenger seat and without speaking drove off.

The drive was silent all the way back to the Salvatore's. Before he could whizz round and carry me. I opened the door and stood up and walked through the doors as if I owned the house.

Without a word, we sat on the couch and just stared at each other. I had to ask.

"How did you find me? I didn't even know where I was."

"Bonnie helped me, I begged and begged – not that she needed it – and she traced you to that building. How did they take you? You were at school right?" He looked puzzled, so I decided to confess about mine and Stefan's conversation.

"Stefan stopped me and drove me to this alley way. I thought he knew about me and you somehow so I started talked and I rambled on and on. But he didn't." I replied, and sighed on the last note.

"How did he take it?" As if he didn't already know.

"Not too good. He was distraught and pained and he looked like I'd just ripped out his heart. Which I guess I kind of did." I burst out crying then.

In between tears, I was still talking," I feel so bad, we're supposed to be together and I know it. But he was going on and on about how I don't really love you. Because I'm sired." I said the last bit like I knew it wasn't true, even though I knew deep down it was.

"You love me?" Trust Damon to go from me being sired to him to asking if I love him.

"Yes. Damon, I'm in love with you."

After fully digesting my words, he picked me up and spun me around in the air like I was nothing. When he put me down he kissed me and I felt that electricity that I had when we kissed at the motel, when Stefan told me to figure out my feelings for him. It was like nothing else in the world mattered except for him and me.

Then I plummeted back down to earth, with a loud bang.

"He said I'm sired to you. Is that even possible? And even if it is, when Tyler was sired to Klaus, he didn't fall in love with him, and neither did the other hybrids. My feelings are _real. _I know they are, and for once in my life, I'm 100% sure it was always you, Damon." I saw that he was torn between his love for me and his loyalty to his brother.

"Elena I love you so much. But if you're sired to me, then we can't be together. Nothing you think is real. Because I might just say something and you'll do exactly that. I love you too much to put you in danger."

He is _not _doing this to me.

"No, Damon, do NOT do this to me. Please, Damon. No!" He stood up and walked away, without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I know that the last update was a bit rubbish, but hopefully this one makes up for it**

The rest of the day when Damon told me he loved me but couldn't be with me was hell on earth.

I couldn't begin to believe that he wanted to do this. Maybe Bonnie has a solution which could help me be un-sired. Then we could be together, the way it's supposed to be.

I got dressed and walked to school fast, I didn't feel like taking my car this morning. The dull, rainy weather matched my mood perfectly.

My life had no meaning, no purpose. Damon is sacrificing so much to be with me, it's unreal.

I padded down the hallway and got to my locker. I opened it, and a piece of paper fell from it to the floor. I picked it up and it read, _**Come to the parking lot, behind the busses.**_

_Hmm. _That's weird. I don't recognise the handwriting, but I go anyway.

I reach the buses and go behind them. And there, in his all-perfect glory, is Damon.

"What are you doing here, I thought it was too 'dangerous'." I use quote gestures sarcastically, which earns me a smile.

"We have a problem. And by problem, I mean global crisis."

I give him a puzzled look as he leads me away from school, I have to run to keep up. Not one indicator that we even had that amazing night after the Miss Mystic Falls competition.

I followed him until we reached the town, and he turned into the graveyard.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The graveyard. We need to talk." I look carefully into his expression and as he said the word 'talk', I noticed a flash of hurt cross his features.

"Okaaaaaay. About what? Do you want to know my favourite foods? Because chips are always a winner with me." I smirked at him, but his face said he didn't find it funny.

"You're not sired to me, Elena." He said, but there was no joy in his voice or features.

"Ok," I edged closer to him, hoping for a kiss. "then what's the problem?"

"It's Caroline." I looked at him, urging for more information.

"She's dead."

I couldn't contain myself. I burst into tears and ran to Damon, burying my face in his shirt.

He stroked my hair gently and held me while I cried. When I stopped, I asked the question I needed to know.

"How? Who killed her?"

"Katherine." His clipped answers showed pain and anguish and regret.

"Why the hell did that stupid bitch do that?! What had Caroline ever done to her?! She was just a normal teenager, then Katherine turned her into a vampire! Ruined her life! And now she _ended_ her life!" I was shaking by anger at this point.

"Katherine was looking for you. Heard about your transformation somehow. Caroline was pounded for answers by Katherine about your whereabouts that night you were taken. Caroline didn't know. So Katherine killed her. Permanently." He looked sad, as if there was more.

"Why the hell haven't you gone after her! And killed her! Let me go and I'll stake her myself!" I pushed away from him about to run as far away as possible until I found her.

"Because she has a hostage." His voice was hard and full of emotion.

"A hostage? Who?" I knew I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Jeremy."

I felt like the whole world had caved in on me. I faintly remember falling to the ground, but being caught by something hard and chiselled.

And then it was black.

**Again, not the best chapter. I have the best idea ever for the ending to the next one! It will shock you all, I promise! Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably one of my favourite chapters so far, hope you like it!**

When I wake, the sun is streaming through the windows, it's uncomfortable, but bearable.

I hear a timid knock at the door and sit up on my bed. I scramble out of bed and wander over to the door and open it. And stood there is Damon, with his hand poised in the air as if he was about to knock again.

"Hey Elena, how're you feeling?" He looked concerned and I stepped back to invite him in.

Something's _definitely_ changed between us. He _never_ knocks, just fly's through the window.

"Better, sleep is definitely what I needed." I sighed and went to sit on my bed, giving him room to sit next to me which I can only hope was a hint big enough for him to take.

Instead of sitting by me, he kneeled in front of me, forcing me to look at him.

"I need to take some blood from you, Meredith wants to examine it, and compare it to mine, since I'm a normal vampire and you're a doppelganger vampire. Call it science or whatever." He smiled, but it wasn't his happy smile.

"Okay." After I said that, he pulled out a empty blood bag and tube with a needle at the end. I gave him my elbow and he stuck the needle into it, which I barely felt, thinking about my brother and Caroline. The blood bag filled up to about a quarter and he removed the tube, and then put a band-aid on the cut, not that I needed it, it healed almost instantly.

"Damon, I-" I was cut off by him grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

When the kiss ended, we were both breathless, and smiling, despite everything.

"I've missed you so much, Elena. Having to stay away from you was the hardest thing I ever did, and it turned out useless, since you're not even sired to me. Where did my little brother even get that from. You've disagreed with me lots of times since you turned. This was just an idea that played out in his head. He's angry with me sure, but he could at least pick up his phone, I mean, or at least when the caller ID is Caroline."

What did he mean when the caller ID was Caroline?

"Did you use Caroline's phone to call Stefan because he wasn't picking up?" I asked, shocked, as I always was with Damon.

"Yeah, before she, umm, died. I snuck into her house and borrowed it long enough for it to go to voicemail. He's not mad at _Caroline. _Something's going on here."

"Damon, when is something _not _going on here?" I sighed. This is going no where.

He stood up to leave. "I have to get this to Meredith, I'll be back in a few minutes." He ran out the window, followed by a quiet _oosh_.

My phone rang form my dresser, I walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Elena," It couldn't be.

But it was.

"Katherine."

"Yes, and I need to talk to you. Without the Salvatore's. Meet me at the graveyard. If you bring the Salvatore's, I _will _chop off Jeremy's ring and kill him. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to come?" I practically spat at the phone. I wasn't doing anything for her, not after she killed someone I love.

"The same ending as if you bring Stefan or Damon." She giggled, like this was a game. Which to her, it was.

"How do I even know you've got him? You could be faking?" I asked, sceptical.

I heard her end of the phone crackling like it was being moved around.

"Elena?" It was Jeremy's voice.

Even though he currently wants to kill me, he's my brother.

"Put Katherine back on, please, Jer, I'm coming for you." I heard more rustling, and then that familiar voice was back, smooth and so much like my own.

"Meet me here, in the graveyard, tomorrow at 3." I was about to argue and say why I couldn't come now, since I wanted this over, but she hung up before I could get the word, 'but' out.

I placed my phone on my desk, frustrated about problems I couldn't solve.

And then I felt arms around me and I felt so much better. I leaned into him and then I opened my eyes and realised it wasn't Damon. It was Stefan.

I whirled around so fast I crashed into my desk.

He had a hard look on his face, like he loved me but hated me as well. Although his face was hard, his eyes were so emotional, it hurt to look at them.

"What are you doing here. You didn't answer your phone, you didn't contact anyone. Damon has been worried _sick _about you and-"

He interrupted me, "My _dearest, darling brother_, who slept with my _girlfriend._ Yep, my brother is so caring of me." The bitterness in his voice made me shudder.

"First, we broke up remember? And second, he still cares for you, Stefan. He's still you're brother. He respected you when I was with you, and I was be over-joyed if you could do the same." I knew he wasn't going to but I had to ask.

Before he could respond, Damon breezed in, a smile on his face, until he saw Stefan.

_Perfect._

Something passed between them, and Stefan ran at Damon, pushing him into the wall behind my bed. He hasn't been this strong since...

_No, he was NOT drinking human blood again! How could he do this!_

Damon got his hands round Stefan's neck and snapped it, quickly and efficiently. I know it won't hurt him, and he'll be back soon, but I can't help but feel upset, as if he wouldn't be.

Damon stepped over his unconscious brother and stalked over to me. He had a serious look on his face, like someone died.

_I hope not._

"Elena, we need to talk. I stayed for a while, watching Meredith examine your blood, she tested for the usual things she does for human blood and it all came back normal for vampire blood. Except for one thing, which she and I both know is impossible. So we retested it. Twice. And got the same results each time. Elena," He stared at me, pausing for a few seconds, which felt like a millennium.

"You're pregnant."

**Now, I know it was said that it was impossible for vampires to re-produce, but it will all get explained in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Follow, favourite, and most importantly REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the ending to the last chapter had you guys gripped from the reviews, so I did a fast upload, so you weren't waiting for ages for me to upload. I hope it explains things a bit.**

**Set right after the last chapter.**

"WHAT?" I would've screamed, but hardly any sound came out. It's not _possible._ Meredith must have gotten this one wrong surely.

"Meredith re checked them with all the highest tech equipment she could find, and still got the same answers with a home pregnancy test. She thinks it might have something to do with your doppelganger blood, but she needs to keep testing. She sent me over for more blood, and to break you the news."

He looked sincere and I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I am a _vampire. _Vampire's don't get pregnant, they _can't. _Doppelganger or not, it is NOT possible.

Hold on a sec...

"Who's the, um, father?" I certainly wished it wasn't the unconscious vampire lying on the floor.

"Umm, that would be, um, me." I stared at him. I couldn't determine whether he was happy or sad. He had that ice cold look on his face.

"Are you happy about it?" Was _I _happy about it?

He looked at the floor for a few minutes before answering, as if the answers were there.

"I don't know. What kind of father would I make? I snap and kill people. I'm a monster. The first women I ever loved, or at least thought I loved, didn't give a crap about me, then started killing people and _our _friends. And the second, I love more than anything in the world. And, Elena, this child, we won't know what to expect, will it be frozen in time inside you for all eternity? Will it grow and grow with each day and then die, vulnerable as any human? Would it grow and then freeze for the rest of eternity? This has never happened before, and I'm not sure how, or why, but I guess I'm happy. Eternity with you just isn't long enough."

Instead of answering I ran to him and hugged him so tight, that if he was human, I would have broken his spine.

"I love you, Damon. And I love this little child inside of me." I would have said more, but I realised Stefan was stood up behind Damon and heard that last sentence. Oops.

"What did you just say Elena?" Stefan asked, sceptical. He was sure he hadn't heard it right.

But he had.

I looked to Damon to answer or some kind of guidance, 'cause I sure didn't know what to say.

"Stefan," Damon finally spoke, directly to his brother. "Elena is pregnant. We don't know how, or why-"

Damon was interrupted by a inhumane growl ripped from Stefan throat as he charged his brother. Before he could land a blow, Damon grabbed me round the waist and pulled me through my window and we were soaring through the air, and we ended up at the hospital.

We walked down the hallway and I saw Meredith.

"Hey, Elena. I wasn't expecting you to come all the way down here, just Damon to bring me some blood. Since you're here though, mind if I grab some to do some more tests on?" She smiled nicely, so I replied, "Yeah, where should I go?"

After she gave me and Damon the directions, we walked down the hallway to the donor room. I looked at Damon to see how he was doing with all the blood around him and saw him completely normal and focused.

We found a donor seat and sat down, waiting for the nurse to come and take some blood from me.

I peeked up at the clock above the door. 11:30am. That gives me 3 and a half hours to give my blood, ditch Damon, and get to the graveyard.

There was butterflies flying around in my stomach, I was so scared. What did she even want. I have nothing to offer her.

Once Meredith returned, she said that from the blood tests we've done, the baby is normal and well. But since this is not a normal pregnancy, we have to wait and see. Once I get to 10 weeks, we can have an ultrasound to check things out.

We left the hospital soon after and I checked my watch, 2:30pm.

Time to visit my delinquent doppelganger.

**The next chapter should be much better. I'm taking requests, so if you want more Delena moments, leave a review! I'll include them in the next few chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure how many more chapters you guys want me to write. I could finish with a happy ending, or go into the future when Elena's had the baby, leave a review and let me know**

As I walked through the hospital car park, I was running through idea's in my head to ditch Damon long enough to get to the graveyard.

"Damon, I need to go to the grocery store to pick up some food for Jeremy, so I'll just meet you back at the house 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, Elena, just hurry home."

We parted a quick kiss and then he ran home.

I ran and ran until I got to the graveyard.

3pm exactly.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine purred from behind me.

I spun and was struck once again by how much we look alike.

"Katherine." I said, with the maximum amount of hatred I could fit into that sentence.

She giggled.

"Well, look at you, all bad-ass vampire. Now I totally believe we're relatives. Anyhow, let's get down to business. I need a favour."

I looked at her like she was crazy. There was _no way in hell _I was doing her a favour after she killed my best friend, and held my brother hostage.

"No way, Katherine. You killed Caroline, because she didn't know where I was. You are the most psychotic, selfish bitch I've ever met. So, my answer is no. I will not do anything for you. Now, where's Jeremy. You said if I came you'd let him go. So let him go."

She smirked, like we shared a secret. I rested my hand on my stomach. I was _not _having my baby be tainted by her. Not after everything she's done.

"Oh, Elena. You're a smart one aren't you. Very observant." She sighed. "Just call home and ask for Jeremy."

I dialled our home number.

"Jer? Is that you? Are you OK?" I tried to keep the worriedness out of my voice, but it found a way in anyway.

"Elena?"

"Everything's fine Jer. If Damon comes by, tell him I'm fine and I'll give him a call later." I didn't want Damon worrying about me.

I hung up and then something snapped and it took me a milli-second to realise it was my neck.

_Where am I? _

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. I'm in a car, on a road in the middle of nowhere.

I turn around and then see what I think is my reflection, but is in fact Katherine.

"Good Morning Elena. How are you this fine day?" She asks, a smile playing on her lips.

"Not so good, since I'm stuck with you. Where are we?" I ask, since I'd like to know where I'm being kidnapped to.

"Ahh, you'll have to wait and see." She smirked. God, I hated when she did that.

Before I knew what I was doing I threw my fist into the side of her skull, catching her off balance. I ram open the door and run for my life, even though there's nothing but fields for miles around.

I look over my shoulder and Katherine is no where to be seen. I turn back around to face the way I'm running and I see Katherine shove a syringe into my stomach.

Vervain.

And then everything went black.

When I wake, I'm comfy. On a bed, it seems.

Then I spot the 2nd in line to be the devil, sat on the armchair a few metres away. I look around and see we're in a dodgy motel room.

"Hello, Elena, let's try this again, without you trying to escape. I think I was about to ask you what I wanted as a favour."

She says ask, but I know she means threaten my friends and family. I stay silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I need you to sort something for me. I still love Stefan, and I heard that he's free for the taking now, since you slept with his brother. So, the only thing stopping me from having him the first time, was you. And now, there is no you in the way. So... you need to call Stefan and tell him to come run away with me and I'll let you go. We won't return to Mystic Falls, and we'll all live happily ever after. Deal?" She looked sort of.. Hopeful.

"Katherine, you can't love. You just played them off against each other. But fine. If getting Stefan is what you want. I can ask, but can't promise anything, since he hates me at the moment and if he doesn't want to go with you, there's nothing I can do, short of vervaining him and sending him to you with a bow stuck to his unconscious head. So OK, let me go back to Mystic Falls and I'll ask him to-"

I was interrupted before I could finish what I was proposing.

"You are not going _anywhere_. You are now my hostage, so you'll just have to make all of your deals over the phone. Here," She passed me my phone, which I hadn't even noticed was missing from my back pocket.

"Make your calls. You have one hour, otherwise I start choosing victims from the Elena Gilbert Friends And Family for my dinner. Got it?"

I nodded. This was not going to be easy.

I dialled Damon's number. I needed to hear his voice.

"Hello, Elena? Where are you! You said you'd meet me at your house and you never came home. We've all been worried sick. Jeremy said you called earlier and that you went to see Katherine without me! How could you be so stupid! She will kill you, Elena. Without a second thought!" Ok, I guess he was angry that I hadn't called. Oops.

"Damon, Katherine has said she wants a favour from me, and I know what you're thinking, there's no way we're doing anything for her. But this could work out for both of us! She's saying that if I can get Stefan to run away with her they'll leave Mystic Falls for good and never come back! This means everyone will be safe from Katherine! And who knows, maybe she can help control Stefan's ripper habit!" I paused.

"Damon, say something. Please." I begged, he was scaring me, not talking.

"Where are you, Elena. Why can't you come back?" The pain in his voice was unbearable.

"I'm with Katherine in a motel somewhere. She's holding me hostage so I don't just run away. I tried that and she vervained me in the stomach,"

"OH GOD! The baby what if she vervained the baby! I have to sort this quickly so Meredith can take some more tests. I will kill her if she has harmed our baby!" I practically shouted down the phone in a fluster.

"Elena, it will be OK. I'll talk to Stefan, but he kinda hates me right now, so no promises. Be careful Elena, it's not just you anymore."

No it definitely wasn't.

**I have no internet for the next 3 days, so I won't be posting anymore until Thursday afternoon. I'll write the chapters though, ready to upload, I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review, still taking requests and leave a review about the question at the top ^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, I seriously need to know whether you guys want me to do a whole load more chapters, or a new story that carries on from the one with a link? Leave a review and let me know. Also, I'm still taking requests as I have a few idea's but I'll need more for future chapters!:)**

After I hung up on Damon, I walked back over to Katherine.

"I knew you'd choose Damon, you just didn't love Stefan the way I did," Katherine said, being bitchy as always.

"I loved Stefan. But I loved Damon as well. And when I turned, Damon's the one that helped me through it and accepted me. Stefan wants the cure so he can love me again. And I don't want to risk anything by taking the cure right now. Because of the-" I stopped myself. God knows what Katherine would do if she found out about the baby.

"-love me and Damon share." I finished lamely. Hopefully she'll fall for it.

"Hmm." She looked at me quizzically for a moment, before turning her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

And just like that I felt ill. I was going to puke.

I ran into the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. Katherine was a few seconds behind, curious.

Once I'd finished I felt a whole load better. I walked back into the room and Katherine followed me out.

"What was that all about." She had a sort of _knowing_ look about her. I just shrugged in answer and turned away.

I saw the light go on in her brain.

"You're not... You can't be. But it's...it's.."

_She's smart._

"I am. Impossible though, right? I mean, I have to be the first vampire in history to be pregnant. It just doesn't happen, like, _ever._" I shrugged and climbed on the bed, crossing me legs over in case she had questions. This was going to be a long night.

"It's not that impossible." I snapped my head up. _What? _

"Yeah, I know that it's not impossible, because," She hesitated for a few minutes, trying to find the right words. "I was pregnant once too."

I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. Katherine. _Pregnant?_

"I'm not talking about when I had that child, your ancestor, out of wedlock. It was about 300 years ago and I met this _amazing _ guy and I was head over heels for him. And obviously, we got together. And a month later, BAM. Worked it out. Took a while to sink in, mind. I felt like I was a danger to the guy I loved, so I left, and then I started drinking and I tried to hurt the baby. I vervained it twice. Nothing happened. The father was a vampire, so I have no idea how it was immune to vervain. Anyway, I had the baby, and then realise it breathed, blood coursed through it's veins. It was half human. I was a danger to her, so I gave her up. It broke my heart to have to give up a second baby. But it had to be done." A tear escaped her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. She cleared her throat and started walking around, still wiping tears from her face.

"So, when you vervained me earlier, it won't harm the baby? They'll be OK?" I asked, literally on the edge of my seat.

"Yes. They'll be fine. But, you know when it's born, you'll have to give it away like I did."

_What? No!_

"No. I'm not giving them away. Me and Damon will raise her like a child and-"

"No, Elena, you can't," She interrupted. "This isn't some toy you can just have a little snack here and there. It's a _child. _A life. I wanted to keep her so badly, but I knew I had to give her up, for her safety." Now it was _my _turn to cry.

"I can handle it, I will raise it, I controlled my bloodlust from the very beginning. And if I could do it then, I can sure as hell do it now." Without consciously knowing it, I had moved my hand over my stomach protectively.

"Elena, you _can't_. Believe me, I tried. I tried for a week and I almost lost it. All it took was one graze and I was almost about to bleed her dry. I was 200 years old, and lived on a healthy diet of blood, if I can't do it, then you can't either."

"No," I shook my head. "I'll take the cure. I'll become human again, and I'll help Klaus with his hybrids, and grow old with Damon, even if he doesn't. I'll be at her wedding, graduation and every little performance she ever puts on. Because I have something you don't Katherine."

"Oh? And what's that then?"

"Love."

She was stunned into silence and looked at me through unshed tears.

"I loved Damon and Stefan, and the father of my child. And my family."

We sat in silence for a while before I grabbed the phone off the desk and dialled Damon's number.

"Hello?" He picked up on the second ring.

"Good news. You won't believe this. Katherine was pregnant when she was a vampire too, 300 years ago! She said she tried to abort the pregnancy with vervain, and the baby's immune to it. So our's is fine. But, there's bad news too. Katherine said she had to give her's away as it's half human, and she couldn't control herself. She said we'd have to do that too."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

I decided to take charge.

"Have you spoke to Stefan yet?" I asked, very aware that he had.

"Yes, he agreed on the spot. Said he needed some space from everyone and going with Katherine was the way to do it. Katherine will help him, Elena." He was speaking in a clipped tone.

"You don't seriously agree with Katherine do you?" I asked, almost certain that he didn't.

"What if we hurt her, we'd never forgive ourselves. I wouldn't be able to _live_ with myself."

We sat in silence for a second.

"How is Stefan? Is he still drinking the human stuff?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's totally off the rails at the moment. But don't worry, I'm going to vervain him and lock him up to detox with only animal blood. I'm taking no chances."

"Come on, Elena, time for us to get moving." Katherine shouted from the armchair.

"Damon, I gotta go. Katherine's taking me somewhere. I'll be fine, please try not to worry about me. And please take care of Stefan. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena. I'll get him back on the rails as fast as possible. Let me know where Katherine is taking you as soon as you find out. I'll fill in Meredith about Katherine and let her know so she can do more research."

"You know, you could always read 'Twilight : Breaking Dawn'. Stephenie might have been onto something when she wrote that." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll jump to it." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Then we both started laughing, and for the first time since that Miss Mystic Falls night, I was happy.

**Leave a review, favourite and follow please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for slow upload, I was a bit busy with homework and being sidetracked by the new series of Pretty Little Liars. Forgive me? **

"Where are we going, Katherine?" I asked, worriedly.

"I want to show you something, I think you'll like it." She answered. But her voice suggested she didn't want any further conversations until we got where we were going.

About half an hour later, we pulled into an old castle parking lot.

"What is this place?" I asked, my voice full of wonder.

"This," She motioned to the castle and it's grounds "was my home, 250 years ago."

The castle was huge and very, very old. But also very, very beautiful.

We walked up to the front door and Katherine asked if we could see Mr. Fields.

Mr. Fields was a old man with a beard, and as soon as he spotted us, he went pale and shook his head in denial.

"But it cannot be..." He said, obviously, he knew Katherine, or had heard of her, because I had never seen him in my entire life (OR afterlife).

" , I present to you, the second Petrova doppelganger, Elena. Who is now also a vampire and pregnant."

Only Katherine could make all that sound like I was insignificant and not important enough for anyone to care about.

He went even paler and walked over to me hesitantly. He touched my face and I noticed he smelt like roses. _Weird. _

"Oh my, this cannot be! You must terminate this baby, for it would endanger everyone you've ever loved! Including yourself! Wait here for one second while I go get my herbs and then we ca-"

"No! Is this why you bought me her Katherine, to terminate the pregnancy? _Without my consent._" I was furious.

Without waiting for an answer, I sped out of the castle and into the car and drove like a mad person. The shock that I gave Katherine was perfect, meant I had a few seconds over her. I just saw her run out of the double doors, before I turned a corner and sped towards home.

I drove and drove for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only half an hour.

I finally saw a sign for Mystic Falls, 1 hour away. Finally.

I couldn't wait to get back, where I could protect this baby growing inside me.

I would _not _terminate this pregnancy. I already loved him or her. Katherine would _not_ ruin my baby's life too.

This baby will live with me and Damon. Katherine and Stefan can just leave and come back for visits as the baby grows up, I won't deprive them of that.

I will really miss Stefan, we shared so much love for each other that I can't just ignore. I still love him, that's why saying goodbye is going to be so hard. Especially if he hates me.

I need to talk to him.

We need to end this feud and move on, he'll be leaving Mystic Falls, and me and Damon will have to for a short time until the baby is born, and then we'll have to keep her hidden from anyone and everyone since I'm still under 20 years old, and people would frown upon me having a baby this young, especially as there's people still out for me.

When I pulled into the Salvatore's, Damon was waiting for me, must have heard the car.

I got out and shut the door to Katherine's car, which technically I've stolen. _Oops._

He pulled me into such a tight hug, I was glad that I was strong enough to hug him that tightly too.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He said, intently, but he wasn't shouting.

"Katherine kind of kidnapped me, remember?"

"Hmm. Stefan's in the cell downstairs, detoxing. Do _not_ let him out this time, ok? We're keeping him there for his own good. He needs to get back on the Bunny Wagon as fast as possible."

I nodded.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again, if I was human, I would have had a heart attack by now worrying about you!"

I leant up and kissed him, the best way to shut him up.

We walked inside and I told him about Katherine and Mr. Fields, and he was just as furious as me. Katherine would've followed me if she _really_ wanted me to abort the pregnancy, which I really hoped she didn't.

"Damon, I just want to forget it ever happened, at least until tomorrow. Please?" I asked, batted my eyelashes, hoping I looked cute enough for him to agree with me.

"Ok, but just until tomorrow."

I was good with that.

**Shortish chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload again tomorrow if PLL doesn't sidetrack me again ahaha. Leave reviews and favourite and followwww**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter now guys. It's been a while I know *cough* a month or two *cough* but I hope you'll forgive me.**

Katherine's POV

After Elena ran off in my car the other day, I saw more of me in her than I ever thought possible. I had the same determination when I didn't want to give away mine. But I knew that I had to.

When she said that stuff about me not having love, that hurt me alot. I _did_ have love. And I love Stefan still. And we were going to leave Mystic Falls forever, and never come back.

But I was going to go back to Elena, and force her to see sense.

Elena's POV

After dinner the night I got back from Katherine, me and Damon went upstairs and cuddled for _ages_. I was so happy to be back, finally.

"Elena, honey, you have to see a doctor tomorrow. I've called Meredith and she'll do some tests. "

"Ok."

_**6 months later...**_

"IT HURTS!" I screamed, as another contraction started building.

"Calm down, baby, it's will be OK, soon we'll have our baby in our arms, all thanks to you." Damon's calmness irritated me to no end. I wish they'd invent something that could make him feel the pain I am feeling right now, then he would understand why I'm screaming at him.

"Not much longer now..." Meredith said as she came into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before all the pain stopped.

A piercing cry echoed around the small room and it took me a while to realise it was my baby. _Our _ baby.

"Let me.. let me see her." I said, and Damon wrapped her in a towel and brought her over to me.

She was the definition of perfection. She had Damon's blue eyes, and my dark brown hair, she was so beautiful. I could even see some of Stefan in her, which was strange.

I knew in that one moment, I would do anything, _be_ anything to protect her.

Even though she was covered in blood, all I could think of was keeping her safe. No urges at all.

**1 year later...**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Lexi, happy birthday to youuuuuuu!" Everyone sang in unison, and I was delighted by the bright smile coming frmo my daughter. She was 1 today.

I'd invited Katherine and Stefan to the birthday party, but I never heard anything. I actually hadn't heard anything since they left Mystic Falls over a year ago.

Katherine had given up on forcing me to abort the pregnancy, and Stefan had gone completely silent with both Damon and me.

But we were happy, Damon and me. We had Lexi and we were very pleased to announce, we were giving her a brother or sister! I was only 5 weeks, so we couldn't tell people yet, but I couldn't wait to tell Lexi she was getting a sibling!

Lexi was only 1 but she could walk and talk almost perfectly. And when I say almost, I mean confusing 'Mommy' with 'Daddy' which only seems to happen in the most awkward of situations.

I couldn't help noticing who was missing from the party this year. Caroline would have made a great godmother. Tyler was also missing, as he left town after Caroline died, there was too many memories of her here.

Bonnie was among those smiling and cheering, and I couldn't help but smile at all my family and friends who finally have the lives that they want.

And now, it was time to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish honey!" I said, knowing exactly what she was going to wish for.

I would've made a wish too, but I have exactly what I've always wanted.

Wishes- smishes.

**Ahhhh! That's the end! I hope you like happy endings, I was considering making it sad but decided against it. Don't you just love a happy ending?**

**Serious stuff now: Shall I carry on with this story from when Elena's children are older and there's a new danger to Mystic Falls? I could or I could just leave it here.**

**So leave a review and let me know! I love each and every review I get! Favourite, follow and REVIEW**

**xxx**


End file.
